Boltdrive Zedus
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840146 |no = 8066 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 27 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 50, 120, 130, 140, 150 |normal_distribute = 30, 17, 17, 17, 19 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 30, 45, 50, 55, 60, 65, 100, 110, 120 |bb_distribute = 6, 7, 6, 7, 7, 7, 20, 20, 20 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 30, 50, 90 |sbb_distribute = 20, 20, 60 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Zedus was the first demi-god created by the old gods in an attempt to establish a utopian land. Birthed from a ravaging lightning storm, he wielded the power of electric carnage and could strike down any foe within moments. With his exceptional leadership skills, he guided the rest of the demi-gods toward achieving new milestones of civilization. Seeing potential in the talented tinkerer Gazia, Zedus assigned him to technological research for the development of Athensphere. However, as time went by, Gazia experimented with forbidden technology that disrupted the balance of nature. Fearing that it would become uncontrollable, Zedus ordered him to shut down his research. Gazia created an iron army before Zedus could stop him, starting the augmentation wars which led to the old gods forsaking the once utopian lands of Athensphere. Desperate to regain control, Zedus made a hard decision to use the enemy's power against itself. Tearing apart a mighty Grievesnare, he armed himself with all the power he could salvage and control... |summon = When you are desperate and jaded, anything goes. I will take back Athensphere! |fusion = This power of mine will be a temporary strength for my victory! |evolution = So this is the power Gazia dreams of.. | hp_base = 4410 |atk_base = 1470 |def_base = 1470 |rec_base = 1228 | hp_lord = 6300 |atk_lord = 2100 |def_lord = 2100 |rec_lord = 1755 | hp_anima = 7042 |rec_anima = 1557 |atk_breaker = 2298 |def_breaker = 1902 |atk_guardian = 1902 |def_guardian = 2298 |rec_guardian = 1656 |def_oracle = 2001 | hp_oracle = 6003 |rec_oracle = 2052 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 5 |normaldc = 10 |ls = Zedus' Providence |lsdescription = Large boost in critical hit damage, damage dealt during Spark & 15% boost to critical hit rate |lsnote = 125% boost to Critical damage, 40% boost to Spark damage |lstype = Attack |bb = Thunder Blitz |bbdescription = 9 combo powerful Thunder attack on single enemy & boost to Spark damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 60% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 9 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 550 |sbb = Judgment |sbbdescription = 3 combo massive Thunder attack on all enemies, boost to Spark damage for 3 turns & adds chance of decreasing Atk and Def for 1 turn |sbbnote = 70% boost to Spark damage, 50% chance to reduce 50% Atk and Def |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 3 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 24 |sbbmultiplier = 600 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 840135 |evointo = 840147 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 40133 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 840034 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Soul Bound Saga |addcatname = Zedus 3 }}